KARAoke night
by Manya91
Summary: Superfamily goes out for Karaoke and convinces Kara to get on stage and sing. When she does her eyes lock with Lena. After the song Lena buys her a drink and Kara accidentally gives her a peck on the lips. Fluff, no smut, maybe if I write anything more for this line.
1. Something Just Like This

A/N  
The song Kara sings is called Something Just Like This from Coldplay.  
I personally think it is one of the best songs that woud perfectly describe Supercorp from Kara's perspective.  
Also I'd like to thank Andrella07 for the inspiration of this fic, we've been bouncing off Supercorp ideas on each other for a while.  
Hope you guys enjoy, as for now, I don't plan to make it a multiple shot.  
Sit back and enjoy the fluff !

* * *

It was pleasantly busy at the club, not so busy you couldn't hear each other, but busy enough to have to talk a little louder.  
There were two people at the stage belting their hearts out to Up Where We Belong rather out of tune, making Kara cringe every now and then.  
"Why did we choose a karaoke club again?" Alex asks, nose scrunched up and flinching at every mistuned note.

"Because its fun" Kara said drawing out the words, trying to convince her sister and herself.  
They decided on a night out in the most popular karaoke club in National City.  
James and Mon El weren't too excited about it, as they both don't sing, Maggie and Winn on the other hand were as enthusiastic as Kara.

That was until Maggie's favorite song was being ruined by two very untalented people on stage and was being soothed with Alex' hand on her lap.  
She quickly downed her beer, trying to come to terms with the butchering.  
"So Kara when are you going on stage?" Winn asked casually and Kara turned bright red.

"I don't think I ever will!" Kara laughed and adjusted her glasses "I am way too shy for that"  
"Oh come on Kara, you know you have an amazing voice, I've heard you sing in the shower so many times!" Alex said with a nudge to her shoulder.  
Kara had a slight grimace on her face at Alex' words.

"Wait Kara you can sing?" Maggie and James asked simultaneously and Kara turned almost as red as the cape she wears when she's out fighting crime.  
"Well I'm not a bad singer" Kara tried to downplay her talent and Alex scoffed "Please you're an amazing singer!"  
At that comment the rest of the friends chimed in and talked Kara into performing on the stage.

During this interaction between the superfriends there were two other people sitting at a table.  
"Thank you for accepting my invitation" a brown haired, blue eyed man in his mid twenties has said.  
"Well it didn't seem like I had much of a choice in the matter now had I?" a mildly annoyed Lena Luthor replied.

Johnny Rascal, as he had introduced himself, had asked her to the hottest karaoke bar for the 7 o'clock meeting instead of the office.  
He says it makes him more at ease to interview people with such a high influence than in a office.  
She couldn't blame him really, even though her office was quite homey, she usually felt a bit of an uneasiness in office's of other people.

But she still couldn't shake the feeling that his intentions were more of dating intention than an interview intention and that unnerved her.  
She could've been spending this time with a blonde reporter that she'd much rather have her interview.  
Her bodylanguage must've been clear to man as he apologized for the weirdness of it, knowing that it must be weird to be interviewed in a club.

They spoke a little bit of the intentions that Lena has for L Corp and where she wanted to go with the bussiness, trying to tune out the butchering of Up Where We Belong.  
Johnny and Lena both grimaced as the couple on stage hit an extremely off tune note and Lena's eyebrows furrowed as they were raised as well.  
"Well the glass here must be very sturdy" Johnny mentioned as his face matched Lena.

"I just hope the next person doesn't butcher a classic beautiful song like that" Lena remarked, sighing slightly.  
As she turned back to Johnny, tuning out the false singing, they went back to the interview until a female voice brought them out of their chat.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a newcomer today! Please give it up for Kara Danvers singing Something Just Like This!" there was a moderate applause and Kara walked on stage.

Lena's eyes widened slightly and her mouth turned into a soft smile, the reporter in front of her forgotten.  
Kara took in a deep breath and adjusted the microphone stand so the microphone was in front of her mouth.  
She glanced over at a table and Lena saw that her friends and sister were sitting there, her eyes drifted back to the blonde, intrigued to hear her sing.

The music started and Kara began to sing:

 _I've been reading books of old_  
 _The legends and the myths_  
 _Achilles and his gold_  
 _Hercules and his gifts_  
 _Spiderman's control_  
 _And Batman with his fists_  
 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

The table where Kara's friends were seated started snickering for some reason as Kara had sung about Batman.  
Lena couldn't understand why but for some reason she just didn't really care to find out, she just wanted to hear more from the beautiful singer.  
Johnny had started to try and start the interview back up, but he wasn't able to get her attention back and so he to looked towards the stage, glancing at the CEO when he could.

 _But she said, where d'you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_

Lena felt every word that Kara sung, as if Kara was signing from her heart.  
It was as if she was singing what she couldn't say out loud.

 _I want something just like this_  
 _I want something just like this_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _I want something just like this_

Lena smiled as she looked on in awe, enjoying Kara's singing.  
She knew how this must look to her interviewer, but she just couldn't bring herself to care too much.  
Kara knew how to convey the emotions of the song without a problem and she wondered who she must be singing about.

 _I've been reading books of old_  
 _The legends and the myths_  
 _The testaments they told_  
 _The moon and its eclipse_  
 _And Supergirl unrolls_  
 _A suit before she lifts_  
 _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

She heard a bout of laughter coming from the Superfriends table and smiled to herself as she saw the lyrics on screen say Superman instead of Supergirl.  
Shaking her head softly wondering how not everyone had figured out that Kara is the caped crimefighter of National City with these kind of antics.  
Kara looked around the club, seeing all the different unknown faces, until she saw a face that she did recognise and smiled lightly as she waited for her lines to sing again.

They locked eyes for the rest of the song, Lena with a amused smile as she saw the glint in Kara's eyes.  
Her smile filled with love and determination.  
Alex and Maggie saw her eyes lock with someone and followed her gaze to the seated Luthor and they shared a knowing smile together as Kara continued singing.

 _She said, where d'you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can miss_  
 _I want something just like this_

Lena bit her lowerlip, their gazes still locked.  
Everyone was quiet by now, the intensity of her voice had increased after she had locked eyes with Lena.  
Almost no one was talking by now, everyone's attention was on Kara Danvers singing her feelings out of her heart.

The chorus came on again and when the last line came on she smiled the widest smile as she lightly bit her lip and Lena looked shyly downwards.  
"So I think its safe to say you two know each other?" Johnny asked with a tiny hint of jealousy in his voice.  
Lena hummed her acknowledgement and watched Kara walk to her table of friends, sitting down Kara looked over at Lena while she was being applauded by the table.

"Yeah we're close" she acknowledged and looked back to the reporter "I'm sorry about that. She never told me she could sing" The reporter nodded.  
"She's a good singer, almost sounded like she was singing to you at the end there" Lena smiled genuinely at that, even though his tone definitely was a little bitter.  
She definitely felt the emotions that Kara was transferring to her when they had locked eyes and if their shared smiles was anything to go by, she definitely meant it.

A waiter walked by and Lena waved her over.  
"Excuse me, could you please give the singer from just now a glass of white wine?" she asked with a smile as the waiter nodded and gave her her thanks.  
Johnny looked at her with interest "she's a really good friend, she's a reporter for CatCo Magazine. She's the one that writes basically every good article about me"

The waiter walked over to the superfriend table and gave the glass of wine to Kara "oh sorry but I haven't ordered a wine" she sweetly said.  
The girl smiled at Kara as she said "the lady over there bought it for you" Kara looked over to where the waiter was pointing at and her smile grew wider.  
"Thank you" she said as she looked down and sipped from the glass.

"So I guess you have a admirer!" Mon El had said, wiggling in his seat trying to find out who had send it.  
Kara swirled the clear substance around and took another swig "I should probably say thank you" she said before standing up and walking towards Lena.  
"Hey Lena" Kara said cheery as she walked up beside her at her table.

Lena turned in her seat to look at her favorite reporter and smiled widely "Hey Kara, you have an amazing voice" Lena said, which caused the blonde to blush a little.  
She looked over at the man in front of Lena and apologised for intruding on their time together "I just wanted to say thank you for the drink"  
"Johnny this is Kara Danvers, Kara this is Johnny Rascal. He is a reporter for the Gotham Gazette, he's doing a piece on L Corp" she explained introducing the two.

Johnny extended his hand "Hi its very nice to meet you" Kara accepted his hand and he continued "I agree with Miss Luthor, you have a really nice voice"  
Kara beamed and thanked him for the kind words "so you're a reporter for CatCo?" he asked.  
"Yes I usually get the pieces about Lena and L Corp. If I don't then I get the fluff pieces seeing as I just started as a reporter"

Johnny nodded "give it time, Snapper always sees talent if there is any to spot. He might be a jackass.." Kara tilted her head while raising her eyebrows in agreement "..but hes good at his job"  
"He's a good boss" Kara added "a little bossy, but thats what bosses should be and I'm used to Cat Grant. So I'm sure I can handle Snapper at his worst" they shared a smile and Kara turned to Lena.  
"I should head back" she said as she bend down a little to give Lena a kiss on her cheek as a thank you.

Lena saw her move so she turned to look at her right as Kara pursed her lip to kiss her cheek.  
But instead of her cheek she pecked her full on her lips.  
Kara's eyes went wide and pulled back immediately, stuttering out an apology and explaining she just wanted to kiss her cheek.

"I-I-I really should be heading back t-to my friends now" by now she was definitely redder than her cape.  
Lena was at loss for words, her mouth slightly open from the shock of their very hasty accidental kiss, her eyes as wide as Kara's as she watched her retreating back.  
She composed herself and turned back to a grinning reporter "I would very much appreciate it if you please could leave this out of the paper" the reporter nodded reassuringly.

The interview was wrapped up rather quickly and they said their goodbyes.  
She looked over at the table with the friends where Kara was obviously being teased by her older sister, judging by her red face and Alex' mischieveous smile.  
A soft chuckle escaped her lips at the interaction of the siblings.

As she grabbed her purse to leave the club she looked over once more and saw that Maggie and Alex were waving her over to the table.  
She took a small moment to decide if she should join, they were obviously having a good time and she didn't want to intrude.  
When Kara looked up and tilted her slightly to signal her to join, her resolve broke and walked over the friends.

"Hey you smooth criminal!" Winn piked up, slightly slurring his words and Lena frowned a little at the word criminal.  
Winn was nudged in the side by James and he spoke up "what? Was that not a good thing to say? Oh right of course not!" he finished after a very pointed look from Kara and James.  
"Right yes because of the.." he however had no chance to finish his sentence when Kara spoke up.

"Winn, stop talking or I will find ducktape in this place and tape your mouth shut" Winn immediately stopped talking and Lena shot her a grateful smile as she sat down next to Mon El.  
Alex and Maggie looked at her with a very big grinn which made Lena just a tad bit uneasy, but soon relaxed after a natural conversation started to happen around her.  
They sat at the table for god knows how long, just talking about anything and Lena hand't felt more at home than she did with these six people.

She looked at her watch and it was nearing midnight, she looked up at Kara who was looking at her with a loving smile.  
"I'm sorry to break up the party" Lena started "but I have a meeting at ten tomorrow"  
She was met with "aww" and "no" from the party at the revelation.

"But its a saturday" Kara said, disappointment clear in her voice.  
"No rest for the wicked or CEO's" Lena replied and Kara chuckled, which made Lena smile a bit after having to let Kara down about leaving the club.  
"I'll walk you out" Kara had said which got her some very knowing smiles from the two girlfriends sitting at the table and Kara shot them a look.

Lena was grateful for the little more time she would get to spend with the girl, as they were leaving she texted her driver to bring the car around.  
"I'm sorry about before" Kara said when they were outside, free from the noise of the club.  
"What for?" came a very confused reply "you have done absolutely nothing wrong Kara. If anything you made the evening better"

Kara looked at a very interesting spot on the pavement as she balanced on the ball of her heels.  
"I meant sorry for kissing you. I-I didn't mean to scare you or humiliate you in front of a reporter. I'm sorry"  
Lena turned fully towards Kara, taking her hand in hers "Kara look at me please" she said as she gently squeezed her hand.

When Kara looked up she was met with a soft smile and eyes, Lena looked at her as if she was the moon and sun combined.  
As if she was the brightest star in the sky and she was looking at it.  
Lena had her head slightly tilted and looked deep in her eyes.

"Kara, please don't apologize for that. He won't put that in his report and to be honest. I kinda liked it" she smirked slightly when she saw Kara's mouth turn into a "oh".  
"Y-you liked i-it?" Lena nodded with her eyebrows raised ever so gently.  
Kara couldn't believe it, the woman that she was crushing on, that she accidentally kissed, just admitted to liking it when she did so.

Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, Lena likes to be kissed by me, but what if she's just saying it to make me comfortable, she wouldn't do that.  
She was sure her emotions were visible on her face as Lena softly called out her name.  
When she looked back at the raven haired beauty she was biting her lip, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have said anything about liking it.

Kara was lost in thoughts again as she looked in Lena's eyes, biting her lip a little.  
She wasn't sure when she picked that little habit up, but she's sure the woman in front of her had something to do with that little fact.  
Lena smirked when she noticed the blonde biting her lip and she laid her hand on the blonde's cheek, causing Kara to close her eyes and lean into the touch.

The CEO mustered up her courage and kissed Kara on her lips as she drew small circles with her thumb.  
The kiss was over almost as fast it had begun, the kiss so soft that Kara barely registered what was happening, her eyes opening when she missed Lena's contact on her lips.  
Her mouth opened in slight shock, wonder and amazement shining trough in her eyes.

"Like I said, Kara, I liked it" Lena smiled sincerely and Kara closed the gap between them once more and kissed her full on her lips.  
Her hands shooting to either side of the woman in front of her, keeping her in her position.  
Lena moaned into the kiss as she tilted her head to get better access to Kara's lips.

Her hands were on Kara's hips, drawing circles with her thumb making a sigh escape the reporters lips.  
The pulled apart, content smiles on their faces.  
"Are you still sorry for that accidental kiss?" Lena asked the smiling reporter and she shook her head no.

"Actually, I'm sorry for saying sorry. I thought you didn't like me like that" she honestly said.  
Lena frowned at this "I have been flirting with you for the past eight months now" Kara's eyes grew wide.  
She had been flirting for so long, how on earth did she never notice it!?

"Y-you have been flirting wi-with me?" Kara adjusted her glasses at this information and chuckled nervously "I-I didn't no-notice"  
Lena laughed adoringly "You don't say" she said as her hand found its way to Kara's cheek again.  
They were brought out of their trance as a car honked and stopped in front of them.

"Well this is my ride. I'll see you tomorrow at one? Grab some lunch" Lena asked with a hopeful smile and Kara wasted no time agreeing to it.  
"Its a date!" Lena's eyebrows shot up at it and Kara quickly added "unless it's nothing like a date! Then its a date as in date and time! It doesn't have to be a date at all!"  
Lena laughed whole heartedly "it's a date" she said and gave a quick kiss on Kara's lips before entering the car.

Kara stood there, frozen in place, a smile planted firmly on her face.  
She shook her head lightly, touching her lips with her fingers, she walked back to the table that she and the superfriends occupied.  
Maggie and Alex left no time to waste as they asked immediately how it went.

As Kara told them they have a lunchdate tomorrow they both cooed, obviously happy for the alien hero.  
They sat on the table for a little while longer until everyone went their seperate ways.  
When Kara got home she got her phone and texted Lena

 **-I cant wait for tomorrow. Maybe we can not so accidentally kiss again?-**

She smiled widely and blushed when she read the text back

 **-Definitely! I'm counting on it. Singing isn't the only thing you're good at with your lips-**

She laid back on her bed.

 **-Goodnight Lena xxx-**

One more text came trough before Kara succumbed to sleep

 **-Goodnight love-**


	2. Touch

Kara woke up in the arms of a beautiful brunette.  
Her head resting on Lena's bare chest, her arm over her waist, her hand loosely holding Lena's.  
The events of that night flooding her brain, causing her to have a lazy smile on her face.

 _Lena's hands were working magic on Kara's body.  
One hand massaging her breast, the other in between her legs.  
Her mouth firmly on Kara's neck, eliciting gasps and moans from the blonde reporter._

 _Her hips were bucking wildly at Lena's experienced fingers, curling them with every movement.  
Kara's body tensed up as stars were dancing in front of her eyes, panting heavily when the stars dissipated.  
She easily flipped them over, a small yelp of surprise coming from Lena from the strength the Kryptonian had showed off_

Kara nuzzled her nose in the crook of Lena's neck, sighing at the feel of her skin against hers.  
She glanced over at the alarmclock, seven A.M., she glanced up at the still sleeping form of her partner.  
Glad that she was sleeping in for once, she softly traced her finger over her bellybutton, smiling to herself.

She carefully rolled over and away from the sleeping beauty, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
She padded to the bathroom barefoot, opening her bedroom door softly, making sure not to wake the woman up.  
Kara glanced over her shoulder as Lena grabbed the blanket, holding it a bit closer to herself, and turned to walk to the bathroom.

Lena woke up when the door closed, stretching her hand over the still warm sheets where Kara had slept.  
A small smirk gracing her lips as she remembered how lucky she was being in Kara's bed.  
She closed her eyes as her hand laid on her forehead, remembering what happened the night before.

 _Kara's soft moans intwined with Lena's, their synchronised panting as Kara straddled her waist.  
One knee in between Lena's legs, her hands on Lena's breasts, kneading, sometimes pulling the hardened nipples.  
Softly thrusting her hips upward, creating friction on Kara's throbbing clit._

 _Each time Lena thrusts her hips up, Kara did the same, creating the same kind of friction for Lena.  
Their moans increasing with each thrust, Lena's hands gliding up and down Kara's sides.  
In aw over the firm muscles underneath her fingertops._

 _Lena's breathing became erratic as her orgasm was reaching its peak.  
Begging Kara for more contact, her hand slipped down to her clit and rubbed it.  
Lena toppled over the edge in seconds, her moans causing Kara to fall over the edge_

She opened her eyes, feeling the familiar throbbing in between her legs at the memory.  
A sigh escaping her lips as she heard the water run in the bathroom, imagining Kara soaping herself up.  
Her hands roaming her body with soap, lingering a little over her breasts, Lena licked her lips at the fantasy.

Of all the things she was expecting, she didn't expect to hear singing coming from the shower.  
Her lips curled up in a smile as she heard the words that the cute reporter was singing.  
Standing up from the bed she walked over to the bathroom, standing just outside the door, listening to her singing

 _You and I and nobody else  
Feeling feelings I never felt  
The way you got me under your spell  
Don't you keep it all to yourself_

 _So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking  
Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing  
Master of anticipation  
Don't you keep it all to yourself_

Kara was shampooing her hair as she sung the first thing that came to mind.  
She remembered how Lena touched her that night, a warmth spreading trough her body at the thoughts.  
She knew that this night would be in her mind for the rest of the week.

 _Just a touch of your love is enough  
To knock me off of my feet all week  
Just a touch of your love  
Just a touch of your love is enough  
To take control of my whole body  
Just a touch of your love_

Lena let out a small chuckle as she softly opened the door as to not to startle the singing woman.  
Standing the doorway she looked lovingly at the girl that was now rinsing her hair.  
She still kept singing, stumbling over the lyrics a little bit as more memories flashed in her mind.

 _So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking  
Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing  
Master of anticipation  
Don't you keep it all to yourself_

Lena bit her lip and walked up towards the blonde, her arms wrapping over the girl.  
Kara jumped up with a soft squeal, surprised that she didn't hear the woman walk up to her.  
When her heart started beating again she sank into Lena's front.

Lena's breast were firm against Kara's back, her hands on Kara's hips, fingers teasing the soft light curls.  
A mix of a gasp and moan left Kara as Lena softly dug her nails into her skin.  
"Keep going" she whispered in her ear after she softly bit on the shell of it.

 _Just a touch of your love is enough  
To knock me off of my feet all week _

Lena's left hand started to travel up to cup Kara's breast, softly massaging it, while her right stayed at its current position.  
Pulling Kara flush against her body, her ass right against Lena's groin.  
Her chin resting in the crook of Kara's neck and shoulder.

 _Just a touch of your love is enough  
To take control of my whole body _

Lena's right hand started to slowly but surely inch towards her clit.  
Kara shuddered at the anticipation, her head falling back on Lena's shoulder.  
A whimper leaving her lips at Lena's slow torture.

She wasn't sure if she could find the focus to keep singing.  
Lena stopped her ministrations and sucked on Kara's earlobe.  
"If you stop singing, I stop doing this" Kara growled slightly.

"Don't blame me if I stumble trough the lyrics, I'm not exactly used to this kind of distractions"  
Lena chuckled softly at Kara's confession.  
"Its okay, just sing what you remember of the song" Kara hummed and continued.

 _And now my whole week, my whole week is golden  
Can you see me glowing? That's how I feel _

Lena's right hand was now on Kara's folds, her middle finger stroking up and down the slit.  
Kara's body shuddering with every stroke.  
Each time her finger went down, it would dip into Kara and when it went up, she made sure to stroke her clit.

Kara was breathing hard trough the lyrics, stopping now and then to breathe.  
Trying to focus to remember the lyrics.  
She felt Lena smiling devilishly against her neck before she licked over her pulsepoint, another shudder going trough her.

 _And I'm not afraid to fade into emotions  
'Cause I know that this could be something real _

Lena dipped two fingers in Kara, a loud moan filling the space.  
Kara couldn't focus any longer, her hand shot up to hold Lena at the back of her neck.  
Her foot propped on the small raised edge of the shower cabin, giving Lena better access.

Lena's left hand wandered down from Kara's breast to join her right hand, rubbing Kara's clit while finding a steady rythm with her right.  
Kara's moans grew louder and louder while her hips starting bucking more wild with each thrust and rub.  
The now cold water splashing on the women, adding to the sensations that Kara was feeling.

Kara's hips met each thrust of Lena's fingers, a whimper escaping her lips when Lena stopped thrusting.  
Her fingers planted deeply within Kara and she moved her fingers in a scissor motion, gently spreading kara open from within.  
"Come for me Kara" she husked seductively in her ear as she curled her fingers against the spongy patch within Kara.

She came hard with a loud cry, her back arching away from Lena, her ass grinding against Lena while Kara was riding out her orgasm.  
Lena's fingers stretching and curling inside Kara, coaxing out every wave of her orgasm while her other hand softly circled her clit.  
Kara shuddered troughout the whole orgasm, her hand firmly in Lena's hair.

They were both breathing hard, Lena's fingers stilled in Kara as she felt the orgasm dissipate and kissed her neck with all the love she can muster.  
Lena turned the water off, a smile firmly on her lips.  
"So, you like Little Mix, hmm?" She smirked when Kara tilted her head to look at her surprised.

"What? I listen to the radio to, you know. It a good song. But I think I just got a reason to love it even more" Kara chuckled while a blush crept on her face.  
Lena removed her fingers and Kara whimpered at the loss of feeling filled up by the woman behind her.  
She brought her fingers up her lips and put her indexfinger in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as Kara turned around quickly.

She grabbed Lena's wrist and brought her hand to her own lips and closed it around the index and middle finger.  
Lena's fell open at the seductive eyes that Kara was giving her while she licked her cum off her fingers.  
Water was dropping of both their bodies as Kara removed Lena's fingers from her lips and kissed her hard on her lips.

She pulled away moments later and husked "bedroom. Now!"  
Lena smiled widely at the prospect of what was about to come, or better yet, who was about to come.  
They stumbled back to the bed, tripping over their feet, laughter coming from the girls during kisses.

Lena's legs hit the bed and she fell on it with a gasp, not realizing they were already in the bedroom.  
As Lena was perched on the edge of the bed Kara dropped to her knees, her hands immediately on Lena's waist, scooting her over closer on the edge.  
Kara moved closer to Lena, kissing her while her hands crawled over her whole body.

Ghosting over her abs, scratching her nails over the skin, travelling up to her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples, then moving them down again.  
Her hands finding their place on Lena's legs as she pulled them apart as her kisses travelled downwards, stopping at her breasts to kiss and bite and suck her nipples.  
Lena's breathing was already erratic, anticipation pooling between her legs as Kara's fingers teased her entrance.

Kara tavelled further down with her kisses and used her tongue to make wet spots on her partners abs, Lena's hands in her hair, gently pushing her down.  
She smirked against her skin and followed the unspoken instruction.  
Her tongue met Lena's clit and she gasped at the contact, her hips shooting up.

Kara chuckled, the vibrations coursing trough every nerve in Lena's body.  
Her hand started playing with her nipple, rolling it in between her finger and then pulling it, while her other hand was behind her, holding her balance.  
Her breaths were ragged, panting heavily, hips shooting up with every lick and kiss that Kara gave her clit.

A finger entered Lena and her hips shot up as pleasure shot trough her whole body.  
Kara softly bit down on her clit as she curled her finger inside, remembering that it drove Lena wild when she did it last night.  
She felt her arousal pooling in between her legs watching Lena in the throws of passion, her head backwards, a hand playing with her breast.

Kara couldn't take it and let one hand wander to her clit and started rubbing it in a steady rythm.  
Her moans reverberating trough Lena's clit, her eyes opened and looked at Kara trough hooded eyes.  
The sight of Kara touching herself while going down on her as enough to send shockwaves of pleasure trough her whole body.

Kara gasped as her orgasm hit her like a brick house and accidentally bit down on Lena's clit.  
Lena cried out at the slight painful sensation and her orgasm came crashing down on her body hard.  
She collapsed on the bed, her arm giving out to her weight.

Kara pressed lazy kisses on Lena's inner thigh as she tried to come back to her senses after her second orgasm.  
As Lena felt her muscles come back to life she crawled up the bed with Kara not far behind.  
"Holy shit Kara" Lena breathed out, still panting.

"If it didn't make me come so hard I'd bite you back for that"  
Kara chuckled and blushed profusely "I'm sorry about that. Just seeing you like that, it made me come again"  
Lena gingerly touched her chin and guided her face up so she could look her in the eyes.

"It was hot. Yeah it kinda hurt, but it was also extremely hot" Lena chuckled softly and Kara smiled sincerely at her.  
"And you are definitely going to get a payback for that" Lena smirked, a glint of lust and arousal in her eyes "as soon as I find my breath"  
Kara laughed wholeheartedly and wrapped the brunette up in her arms "I can wait"


	3. Superman

Supergirl had been flying around all day, buzzing past a certain CEO's office every once in a while.  
Lena watched with an amused smile from her chair, she had the TV on in her office, a live report about Supergirl helping out civillians.  
Nothing too fancy, it was her job of course, but they were reporting on the trying to explain the salto's she was making.

Or the heartshaped contrails in the sky making people chuckle when they look up, hearteyes visible in their eyes.  
They were saying that the caped superhero sounded especially chipper and they were guessing as to why.  
She flew back up after helping an elderly woman cross the road and stopped a few yards away from Lena's office.

A smile broke out on both their faces, a small blush creeping up on Lena, giving a small wave.  
Kara turned direction and went to her balcony instead, landing with a small thud.  
She walked right up to Lena and gave her a kiss on her lips, soft at first but quickly turned deeper.

She pulled back with a lazy smile and a soft "hey babe"  
Lena's eyes slowly opened "I could get used to this you know" Kara chuckled.  
"What? A surprise visit to L Corp?" Kara asked with a teasing tilt of her head.

"More like a surprise visit with a surprise kiss" she patted her lap and Kara sat on it, her cape slightly touching the floor.  
Kara's back was to the door of the office, Lena facing the view of National City, but too busy looking at the beauty on her lap.  
"So the news has been trying to figure out why you're so happy" Kara laughed wholeheartedly, while Lena wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Well they can guess all they want, they're not going to find out unless we both want that to" Kara said confidently.  
Lena hummed in response, snuggling closer to the hero when her back straightened suddenly.  
"Do you really have to go already?" dissapointment clear in Lena's voice "I mean let a civillian help the elderly cross for once"

Kara smiled sadly "this is something else, I have to go. Lena I'm so sorry" she bend her head down to give her a soft and loving kiss.  
"I'll see you tonight?" she asked hopefully and Lena nodded and smiled encouragingly and Kara stood up and walked to the balcony.  
"Kara.." she called after her and she stopped and turned around "..please be safe"

A wide grinn appeared on her face as she said "I always am!" and flew off.  
Lena sighed heavily and muttered a "no you're not" when she shook her head.  
She made sure to half tune into the news report in case of news while turning back to the paperwork that had to be done at work.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she knew the news weren't going to report on whatever it was that Supergirl was dealing with.  
So instead she turned the radio on on the tv instead.  
It was a random station, playing anything and everything that you could think of.

Lena smiled as a song started playing after three songs that she didn't know.  
It wasn't normally what she listened to, but she couldn't deny she had guilty pleasures like everyone else in the world.  
So when the first beat started playing her face lit up, it had been a while since she had indulged in this music.

 _Tall, dark and superman_  
 _He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_  
 _To save the world or go to work_  
 _It's the same thing to me_  
 _He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition_  
 _I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_  
 _I hang on every word you say-ay_  
 _And you smile and say, "How are you? "_  
 _I say, "Just fine"_  
 _I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever_

If anyone would ask if she liked Taylor Swift she'd casually ask who that was.  
She would never admit to liking her music, if only for the sole purpose that she would never again be respected by the board and investors.  
But even so a smile graced her mouth, thinking about the female counterpart of Superman.

 _I watch superman fly away_  
 _You've got a busy day today_  
 _Go save the world, I'll be around_  
 _I watch superman fly away_  
 _Come back I'll be with you someday_  
 _I'll be right here on the ground_  
 _When you come back down_

It has been three hours since Kara left her office trough the balcony door and she was slightly worried.  
She knew Kara could take care of herself, she's no fool, Kara is strong, powerful, hardheaded.  
Quite literally; Lena added with a small shake of her head.

But she also knew that she was stubborn, she didn't think things trough before acting.  
So she found herself in a lot of trouble all the time and that little character flaw of Kara made so much things difficult and complicated.  
You wouldn't say she was irrational per se, but when a loved one was in danger she would do whatever, even if it meant endangering her own life in the process.

No matter how much she would scold the blonde hero, she would never listen, always saying she already got the verbal beatdown from J'onn and Alex.  
Usually Lena would just take a deep breathe and tell her that she should think first before leaping into danger.  
Tell her how worried she was for the Girl Of Steel.

 _Tall, dark and beautiful_  
 _He's complicated, he's irrational_  
 _But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah_  
 _Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'_  
 _He's not all bad like his reputation_  
 _And I can't hear one single word they say_  
 _And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK_  
 _I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_

As the chorus played back up she found herself unknowingly softly singing along to the poppy country lyrics.  
Smiling as she listened to the radio and happy memories filled her mind of Kara.  
Remembering every smile, every glint in her eyes, every hand gesture she made when talking animatedly.

 _I watch superman fly away_  
 _You've got a busy day today_  
 _Go save the world I'll be around_  
 _I watch superman fly away_  
 _Come back I'll be with you someday_  
 _I'll be right here on the ground_  
 _When you come back down_

Unbeknowst to her Kara had flown up to her office balcony, hovering above the balcony, eyes wide and bottomlip drawn in between her teeth.  
She loved moments like these, where Lena was one hundred percent herself, not a care in the world.  
This was the first time she ever heard her sing, to Taylor Swift no less, much to Kara's shock.

She was sure the CEO would be more into Green Day or The Corrs or maybe even The Flogging Molly's.  
Kara was trying her best not to chuckle as Lena started dancing in her seat, drumming softly on the desk clearly completely lost in the music.  
She gasped soundlessly as Lena started singing again in perfect unison with the radio.

 _And I watch you fly around the world_  
 _And I hope you don't save some other girl_  
 _Don't forget, don't forget about me_  
 _I'm far away but I never let you go_  
 _I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_  
 _Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_  
 _Right here wishing the flowers were from you_  
 _Wishing the card was from you_  
 _Wishing the call was from you_  
 _'Cause I loved you from the very first day_

Kara softly landed on the balcony trying to make as little sound as possible as to not startle the beautiful creature singing in her chair, hovering over paperwork.  
She walked up and leaned on the doorframe, Lena always made a habit to leave the balcony door open for the superhero.  
Breathing in deeply she was mesmerized by the scene in front of her, falling even more in love than she already was.

Which shocked her a little bit, thinking she was already head over heels for the youngest Luthor, but clearly she had been wrong.  
Cause she now found herself not just head over heels, but floating into space trying to hold on to anything to tether her to this earth.  
Her eyes were shining with a few unshed tears, happy to be a part of a moment this pure, but feeling guilty as well as she felt like she was spying on her woman.

 _I watch superman fly away_  
 _You've got a busy day today_  
 _Go save the world, I'll be around..._  
 _Forever and ever here_  
 _I watch superman fly away_  
 _I swear I'll be with you someday_  
 _I'll be right here on the ground_  
 _When you come back down_

The music started to fade and Kara heard Lena let out a soft chuckle, no longer able to contain herself Kara chuckled as well and said "well I do hope you weren't singing about my cousin"  
Lena jumped up from her chair and turned around, eyes wide, mouth open in shock, face red as a beet "Kara!?" fear laced every letter and Kara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"What? When? I-I can explain!" Lena stuttered out, it was more than obvious that Lena felt like she was caught dealing in secret formula's on the black market than singing a song.

"Lena calm down!" Kara said, holding her hands up in surrender as she walked closer to the woman to envelop her into a hug "that was adorable"  
Lena sunk into the arms of her partner "you weren't suppose to find that out. No one was to be quite honest" Kara kissed the shell of Lena's ear.  
"Why not? Whats wrong with liking a song? Or even multiple" she added when she saw the guilty look on her partners face.

"I like her music to, you know. There's nothing wrong with it" Lena's eyes were hopeful, filled with love.  
She was sure she was going to lose the love of her life after this, many people had made fun of her for liking this music, so she learned to keep quiet.  
It was still weird being accepted like this, being loved unconditionally by this beautiful creature who had her arms loosely around her waist.

"You haven't answered my question yet though" Kara said with a small smirk playing on her lips "You weren't singing about Kal El now were you?"  
Lena laughed at last "Oh yeah! I totally was! Don't you know thats why Lex went after Kal? He found out I was pining over him and he couldn't deal with that! But he never liked me back"  
She put on a fake pout at that and Kara let out a burst of laughter, enjoying the silly banter with music.

"Well he never had good taste and I gotta say, thank Rao for that! I don't think he and I would get along very well if he stole my girl"  
Lena let out a "ha!" at being called Kara's girl and Kara held her tight to herself.  
"I'd never forget about you" she whispered into her hair "Remember that Lena. You will always be the girl for me. Whenever I can I fly by here or your apartment just to make sure you're okay"

"I love you" she added with a soft but firm kiss on the top of her head "Forever and Always" she said with a smile.  
Lena pulled away and eyed her partner suspiciously "did you just make a Taylor Swift reference?" Lena smiled as a cheeky smile washed over the blonde woman.  
"Oh Kara Zor EL, you have no idea how much I love you right in this moment" she said as she kissed her partner deeply.

As they pulled away their foreheads rested against each other "can we please keep this between us? This is something I'd rather not have come out yet"  
Kara nodded wordlessly "of course babe. As long as we can watch her documentary of the 1989 World Tour at home!"  
Lena smiled widely and said "Deal" a little bit too quickly earning a chuckle from Kara.


End file.
